The invention provides for a method for running a computer network with a number of devices arranged in a daisy chained loop. Furthermore, the invention provides for such a computer network.
One kind of computer network is an Ethernet network. Ethernet networks cannot handle loops. Standard protocols, like Spanning Tree Protocol (STP) and Rapid Spanning Tree Protocol (RSTP), detect loops and isolate both ends of the loops. It can take some time before loops are detected. There is no undisturbed communication until the network topology is correctly detected.
Media networks can require a daisy-chained solution for its end devices to allow different wiring schemes. Redundancy is an important feature for media networks. Therefore, it must be possible to create a loop with a chain.
Document WO 2014 044 303 A1 provides for a method for running a computer network and such a computer network. The computer network comprises a number of devices being arranged in a stable daisy-chained loop, wherein each device comprises a bridge having at least three ports, whereby during running the computer network each device can take different states to avoid a loop, and whereby in case of rebooting the ports of at least one of the devices keep their current port states.